Shooting Up Slow
by mandaree1
Summary: Gems don't get time like humans do. Yellow worries about Steven's development.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe!**

 **Title: Shooting Up Slow**

 **Summary: Gems don't get time like humans do. Yellow worries about Steven's development.**

 **Warnings: AU where the Diamonds are here! Also, they're smaller.**

 **...**

"This would've been easier if Pink was here," Blue commented, shuffling to keep up with Yellow's brisk pace. The other Diamond held her arm close, letting her lean on her side. The edge of her dress is singed, smelling sharp and putrid.

"No," Yellow disagreed, hefting her along the incline to the warp pad. The mountain was in full spring colors, covered in various wildlife that proved to be just as beautiful as it was a nuisance. A shower of dead leaves littered the ground, flattened from the yearly snows, only to be kicked up under their boots like confetti. "It wouldn't be. Then we'd have to deal with protecting a baby _and_ finishing the mission."

"Oh, but he's been alive for..." She paused, lips pursed, trying to formulate a rough timeline; but it's for naught, as Gems can only barely register years, let alone months. "Well, he's been alive a while. He should be fine."

"Children take over a year to be somewhat functional, Blue."

"I forgot that." Blue slowly shook her head. "Odd things, children. Adorable, but odd."

Yellow grimaced. "Don't you go having one too. Not until Steven's grown, at least."

The Diamond gave a sigh and a thumbs up, more tired than actually disappointed. Her dress caught on every creeping bramble and root, making slow progress even slower as they climbed the stairs to the warp pad. If someone had told them this was where their lives would be heading a couple millennia ago, the concept alone would've been met with laughter. But here they are. Fighting the good fight, raising a baby, and making messes.

Beach City was silent as they appeared in the temple. Even the water seemed still, as if aware of their exhaustion. On the opposite end of that politeness was Amethyst, snoring away on the couch as a St. Bernard, Steven gleefully crawling around and grabbing handfuls of purple fur. Pearl idly stared outside, long fingers slipping through the Quartz's pelt.

"Bad night?" Pearl asked quietly.

"Tedious," Yellow reported, stiff as usual. "Where's Pink?"

"She needed a break, so she went on a date night with Greg." Pearl shrugged, trying to make it seem like she didn't care, even now. Even with her offspring in her arms. "She told me to send you her regards."

Blue crouched on the floor next to the dog. "Hello, Steven," she said, eyes twinkling. "Aren't you just the most darling thing?"

Steven looked up, fingers still tangled in Amethyst's fur. He giggled, cooing back at the Diamond.

Yellow studied the scene a few paces away, unsure of how comfortable she felt about getting in on it. Babies seemed to be endlessly fragile, and Yellow had never been the most gentle Diamond. Even if she didn't squeeze him, there was always the chance she might accidentally shock him. Yellow didn't want all of this to be for nothing; almost losing Pink, Pink losing part of her gemstone, losing everything. Just. Losing. It was all too much to warrant such a risk, so she tended to keep her distance.

Instead, she says; "I thought humans were supposed to grow. He's barely gotten any bigger."

"The first year or so is like that," Pearl replied, as if Yellow wasn't already aware. "Give it time, and soon you'll wonder if he ever stayed still at all."

"I find it hard for me to believe that."

It was Amethyst who piped up, cracking an eye at the commotion. "I've got some DVDs if you want proof. Vidalia gave 'em to me after having Sour Cream."

Yellow's mouth twisted into a disgusted scowl. "I'd rather just take your word for it." She cupped her chin. "But what if, per chance, he _is_ defective? Is there some sort of human protocol-"

"Humans aren't made defective," Pearl cut her off, eyes narrowing slightly. "No more than Gems are, for that matter."

"I meant no offense, Pearl. I just want to know if there's steps we could take to help him."

Blue stood, holding Steven out. "He's perfect. Why can't you see that?"

"I never said-" Yellow started, then stopped, frustrated. She reluctantly took him, letting the boy pull and yank at her helmet. "Never mind."

They make pancakes for dinner. Blue burns hers. Yellow, ever the perfectionist, obsesses fairly hard about making it the right brown color and thickness, reminiscent of Pearl with her pies, before ultimately handing it off to be devoured.

"You _could_ make more of an effort with him," Yellow commented to Garnet as the fusion passed the kitchen, covered in various fluids she didn't want to consider. It was the first time they'd made contact in days; though, in reality, it wasn't like they'd ever been all that close in the first place.

Garnet tilted her head up a little, the shiny gemstone floating in front of her almost seeming to twist and glare in its bubble. "You're welcome."

"She's right," Blue murmured, watching Garnet tense and walk away. "She can't keep pretending it doesn't bother her forever."

"Why the bother? We all know he's too young to understand much of anything, _least of all_ fusion."

"You don't like that he can't converse with you," she pointed out. "We're all allowed to be a bit impatient, you know."

Yellow fell silent.

The door rattled open not long after, signaling Pink's return. Her long hair was up in ribbons of pink and gold; her dress more of the same. The Diamond blew a kiss behind her and turned to them with a smile. "I needed that."

"Greg's not staying?" Pearl asked, eyes flaring defensively.

"I asked him not to," Pink replied. "His boss gets pretty cranky if he's late to work."

Steven gave a little jerking motion in Blue's arms, tiny hands stretching out. "Mama!" he gurgled. It was the clearest Yellow had ever heard him be; mushy, but still quite decipherable.

Her eyes lit up. "That's me! I'm mama!"

The Diamond carefully crouched down to set Steven on the floor. He watched her retreat, then did a little wobbly gesture of his own, going from rocking to crawling to stumbling onto two pudgy feet in what could probably be viewed as a smooth liftoff for something so easily tipped off balance.

Amethyst, previously a mere shadow in the background, let out a screech that made everyone's ears hurt. "His first steps! Somebody get the camera! I can _totally_ get blackmail out of him falling over himself when he's older."

Steven toddled a few steps, swinging his arms around with a giggle. It didn't take long for him to lose his balance, slipping and sliding, but strong arms picked him up before he could actually injure himself. Pink bent in to give him eskimo kisses. "Mama's so proud of you, baby."

Blue leaned in toward Yellow, who instinctively leaned back. "Told you so."

"I suppose so," she admitted begrudgingly. "But I'm allowed to worry. He's our future, after all."

"Who cares about that? He's _Steven_."

Yellow's eyes swept over Pink, holding Steven close. In all her eons, she didn't think she'd ever seen the young Diamond so happy and content. It meant more to her than the loss. _She_ meant more to her than the loss; and, by association, so did he, even if they couldn't communicate yet. "Yes. Yes he is."

Pink, seeing the two close together, excitedly waved a hand for them to come closer. This time Yellow didn't hesitate, holding Steven close to her chest like she'd been taught. The infant- no, he was a toddler now, wasn't he?- went after her shoulder pads this time around. Blue giggled at the display, leaning against her. This time, it was simply an affectionate gesture, rather than a necessary precaution.

"I'm glad," Yellow said. "That we did this."

"Me too," Pink replied. "Me too."

 **Author's Note: Well, this commission took me a bit longer than expected, but it is what it is!**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
